Satou/Suzuki Ichirou
Suzuki ichirou / Satou Tier : 8-A | 7-A | 6-B | 6-A | 5-B Alias :' '''Nanashi , Kuro , Trismegistus ,Da Vinchi , Michaelangelo ,Akindo , Nobunaga , Arsene , Raspoutine , M. X , Chevalier du Dragon Outis , Damoclès Le mystérieux prêtre Koubou '''Sexe :' '''Masculin '''Age :' '''29 ans(Avant d'être transporté dans le monde parallèle), 17 actuellement '''origine :' Death march kara hajimaru isekai kyousoukyokuthumb|satou '''Niveau de menace :' '''Dragon '''Pouvoirs et capacités :' 'Caractéristiques surhumaines (peut renforcer son corps ) , Sens améliorés ,Nécromancie , Possession , Interaction non physique(peut toucher des êtres intangibles, des fantômes ou même les âmes), Vol ,Transmutation(peut transformer les attaques constitués d’énergie en particule inoffensives) , Télékinésie , Amplification des statistiques , Manipulation et analyse de l'information(peut remodeler un sort pour en créé un nouveau ,peut voir les capacités de ses adversaires) , Pocket Reality Manipulation , Régénération (mid-low possiblement mid-Godly) , Manipulation élémentaire , manipulation de la lumière , de l'explosion , des ténèbres , manipulation des ombres (peut entrer dans l'ombre de ses adversaires pour les tuer ) , manipulation du sommeil (peut forcer ses cibles a s'endormir ) , Création(peut créer des armes , des épées sacrées et même des être vivants) ,Scellement , manipulation de la vie , manipulation de la mort , instant kill , absorption(peut absorber l'énergie ou la vie de ses adversaires) ,manipulation conceptuelle (capable de manipuler le concept même de ''combustion pour pouvoir tout brûler ou le concept de destruction qui lui permet de tout pénétrer/effacé), Effacement d'existence(avec sa magie de destruction et plusieurs de ses épées) , précognition , clairvoyance , Négation de la durabilité (la plupart de ses pouvoirs et épées ignore la durabilité) , Téléportation , Auto-Guérison , BFR(Avec Unit Arrangement) , Invisibilité , Evolution réactive(développe une résistance aux pouvoirs lancer sur lui ) , mimétisme(peut copier la magie utilisé autour de lui ou contre lui) , Négation de pouvoirs(peut annuler les attaques avec break magic ou les effacer avec Neutral magic) , Scellement de pouvoir(avec Geass) , Manipulation de l'espace , manipulation de la réalité , manipulation de l'esprit , manipulation de l’âme(peut détruire l’âme) , manipulation de la gravité(capable d'interférer , créer ou même annihiler les gravitons. peut créer un mini trou noir) , Résistance( manipulation de l'esprit , de l'espace , de l’âme , de la gravité , négation de pouvoir , manipulation de la mort , de la vie , instant death , aux malédictions , aux chaos , pétrification ,manipulation et analyse de l'information , paralysie , douleur , la peur , aux poisons , aux éléments , la lumière , aux ténèbres , pourriture , manipulation de l'ombre , aux destructions , a l'explosion , réduction des statistiques , etc..). '''Capacité de destruction :' '''Au moins '''Multi-City Block '( Satou est capable de créer un tsunami pouvant engloutir au moins 100 batiments ) , Mountain level '''(il a facilement battu un dragon qui avait détruit 2 montagnes avec son soufle ) '''Country lvl ( il a créé un île de la taille de celle d'Awajima et une mer cinq fois plus grande.) Continent lvl '(le Moon Piercer est censé être aussi grand qu'un continent et peut même percer la Lune.Son divin Banishing laser a été dit de couper un continent) '''Planet lvl '(recouvre toute la terre avec sa magie pour le protéger de la destruction) '''Vitesse : Supersonic '''(A volé plusieurs fois a une vitesse supérieur a celle du son ) probablement superieure ( Évite plusieurs éclairs lancé sur lui) Light speed en vitesse d'attaque (Avec ses laser)' '''Durabilité : Multi-City block | Moutain lvl | Country lvl | Continent lvl | planet lvl' Endurance : Élevée ''' '''Intelligence : Un veritable Génie ' '''Faiblesse : ' il peut s’effacer accidentellement s’il perd le contrôle lorsqu’il utilise '''Banishing Perforation 'Techniques Notables :' ' ' '- Flames of Genesis: '''Sort interdit qui produit un éclat de flamme et de lumière omnidirectionnel. Sa puissance et sa portée dépassent celles de la pluie de météores. Ses flammes étaient suffisamment puissantes pour tuer instantanément un kaijuu géant, contournant sa défense Extrême . Ses flammes étaient encore assez puissantes pour percer le bouclier qu'il avait posé sur terre. '- Divine Banishing Laser : un sortilège interdit adapté aux attaques à longue distance. il est assez puissant pour couper un continent. '''- Another World : Un sort interdit de magie spatiale qui permet à Satou de créer des sous-espaces. Satou peut copier des emplacements et les recréer dans le sous-espace. - White Inferno : '''le feu produit par White Inferno est suffisamment puissant pour brûler le sous-espace désert créé par Another World, fissurant ses murs dimensionnels et provoquant des fissures dimensionnelles. - '''Aport any Object : '''sort interdit de magie spatiale que Satou utilise pour manipuler l'inertie, la vitesse et la direction. même si Satou utilise principalement ce sort pour la défense et comme forme de télékinésie. - '''Banishing Perforation: A forbidden spell that induces a collapsing phenomenon from the concept of Destruction that can't be comprehended by science. It is a spell that recreates the power of dragon fang that all. Catégorie:Light Novel Catégorie:Protagoniste